Who is the Doctor? But especially, Doctor Who?
by czerwony
Summary: Shinozaki Chikao is a sixteen year old boy who attends the first year of high school. Lately is having strange dreams about this "Doctor", is rather curious and wants to know who he is, but does not know what adventure awaits him.


**Chapter I**

He says "the Doctor is here". But I don't understand.

Doctor? Doctor who?

I think about it a bit, while I get up of bed confused. I get out of my room and down the stairs, heading toward the living room. My mother turns to me and smiles.

«Good morning, Chikao»

I smile «Hello, mum».

She turns to the kitchen, taking my breakfast, my favorite: two fried eggs with bacon. I love American breakfasta. I sit on the table and I smile again, turning to my mother.

«Thanks»

«You're welcome, honey»

While I eat I still think about that dream. Doctor... I think. Just as I finish eating I get up from the chai of the table and I go to the bathroom. Just after I see, resting on the sink, my glasses, large, round and trasparent frame.

Oh, that's where they were finished, I think.

I wash in the bathroom and get dressed quickly and then run to school, hoping not to be late as usual. As soon as I arrive in class I smile nervously, putting a hand behind his head, embarassed.

«Good morning» continuous, «Sorry for the late-».

Professor Yazawa looks at me bad. «Yes, yes, now go sit down, Shinozaki».

Oh, yes, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Chikao Shinozaki, I am sixteen years old and I attend the first year of high school. My hair is burgundy, courts up to the neck, that sometimes I tie in a low ponytail. My eyes are dark brown, tending to a lighter tone, and mulatto skin. I am not tall, but not so short, I often play volleyball and football, I love these two sports.

My classmate is my best friend, who is from America, she is called Rose Williams, nicknamed Okonomiyaki. She has brown hair, often tied in two tails high, has the fringe and the center row, which leaves free space in forehead. She has light skin, brown eyes. It's a little shorter than me by a few centimeters.

I sit next to her and smile «Hello» I say.

She smiles back «Hello, Chikao-san»

The professor begins to explain the new lesson. I try to be focused, but I hear a noise... a noise rather strange. I get up from my desk chair and I raise my arm slightly to attract the attention of the teacher.

«Professor, I can go to the bathroom a moment?» I ask.

The professor nods and I head to the exit of the class, following the noise, more and more road noise is near, I feel it, I press on toward the exit of the school, fortunately without being caught by janitors.

I keep walking, still following the noise... and after a while... someon takes my right arm. I begin to tremble with fear, rather confused about what's going on.

«Quiet, do not be afraid» a male voice whispers to me.

I turn to the man, he smiles. His hair has the shape of a flame, all sticky-uppy, fair skin and brown eyes. It's a little taller than me and him have a light brown coat, ankle-lenght, black overcoat, with under blue shirt and blue tie; cigarette pants brown and white converse.

«Who are you?» I ask.

«Who. Ha-ha, yes, exatly. Who?» he replies.

That strange man, I think, I look at him rather shaken.

«You call me Doctor» he says.

Doctor? That Doctor? The one of the dream? He is the Doctor? I think.

He does not stop smiling and looks at me again. I am quite confused on what to do, in short, I met the Doctor. But what I have to do exatctly?

«Hey, all right? Looks like you've seen a ghost» he tells me.

I shake my head slightly, smiling. «Oh, no, it's okay... uhm, Doctor?»

«Yes, I am the Doctor!» exclaims, giggling.

I am giggling nervously, looking at him rather confused. I sigh slightly, hoping not to make the Doctor hear me — but no, almost certainly heard me.

«Anyway, you haven't said your name. Until you tell me I'll call you Little-Red» he tells me, laughing.

I smile, giggling. «My name is Shinozaki Chikao» I tell him.

«Uhm? You are japanase?»

«Yep, Doctah» I say, imitating his accent vaguely English.

He laughs, and after a bit I start to laugh too. Eh, no, I am not good at imitating the English accent, but at least I tried. Well, but I still wonder why I met him... and what we have to do? Should I take tea with cookies with him? Bah, strange dreams. I sigh a second time and I turn to him again.

«Uhm... Doctor?»

«Yes?»

«Exactly, why are you here?» I ask, confused.

«Mh? Oh, well, you know, I travel in time and space, alone» he replies. Right after looking at me confused «Why this question, Shinozaki?»

«Ohw, you call me Chikao. Anyway, well, I do strange dreams and a male voice tells me "the Doctor is here" and I do not understand... if you're the Doctor...» I stop talking, even more confused than before. I do not understand anything, damn!

The Doctor looks at me. «You know who is the person who tells you?, in short, have you seen this man?»

But why he speaks so fast? Anyway, I sigh again, and I shake my head slightly «Unfortunately no, sorry».

He looks at me again. But he has to give me that look so... well, as if he had suspicions about me? I'm afraid even to ask him some questions, it might be a kind of detective or even worse!

«Uhm... Chikao?» he calls me, interrupting my thoughs - rather pessimistic.

I shake my head slightly «Yes?» I simply say.

He turns back to me, smiling. «Allons-y!» exclaims, opening the door of a telephone booth blue, I noticed only now.

«Ah... what?!» I exclaim, giggling and following him to the phone booth.

And now... I do not believe in my eyes. But isn't it a simple blue police box?! Oh my God.

«But... it's bigger on the inside!» I exclaim looking around.

«Yes, they say it all» he says, while –at least I think– strides to the console of the... "phone booth". He turns to me and rises his arms smiling. «I welcome you to the TARDIS!»

«TARDIS?» I ask.

«TARDIS, time and relative dimension in space. With this ship I can travel through time and space» he replies.

«Oh... it's... cool!» I exclaim, smiling.

«And now we leave for an adventure! Allons-y, Chikao!»


End file.
